First Kiss
by AthenaAriHawthorne
Summary: Based of Peace Phoenix's Chasing Fireflies. Donny finally tells Sander the truth. I suck at summaries Please R


**A/N: So this is a fan fiction OF A FAN FICTION Here's the link: s/8827517/1/Chasing-Fireflies -But all you really need to know is that Donny misses sander and Sander thinks that Donny has a boyfriend when he doesn't :) This is dedicated to Peace Phoenix, who wrote the original Characters, who I don't own BTW. And to my friends Jemilla and Minerva, who helped me edit :D Also, thankyou to peace phoenix for letting me upload this :)  
**

Donny didn't know what to do. What was there to do? Sander was visiting his friends in New Rome and Thea was to be avoided as she kept trying to get him to watch and read yaoi. Honestly Donny didn't mind it. But every time he tried to enjoy it he just missed Sander too much.

Sander huffed and sat on his bed in the Ares cabin. He wanted to go and visit Donny as soon as he could. But how was he supposed to go about that? 'Hey best friend. Are you dating someone?'. No! And even if he could some way of asking that sounded okay Sander really didn't think he could keep on if the answer was 'yes'. But he'd have to at some point. He decided that He would go and find Donny after he had put away his things.

Donny had been writing in his diary, well, trying to find something worth writing down. He eventually gave up and lay down on his bed. He was startled to hear a knock at the door. It wouldn't be his siblings and Thea would never bother knocking. He got up and swung open the door, catching his breath at who he saw.

"Sander" cried the young Demigod. Donny wrapped his arms around the child of war. Donny realized what he was doing when it was too late and arms were snaked around his waist. Donny tried to wriggle free but the grip tightened and he found himself being moved back over to his bed.

"S-Sander" he stuttered "I-I missed you"

Sander sat down next to him. Donny felt an arm return to his waist making him blush.

"Sander, please say something" pleaded the younger boy.

"Donny" Sander began softly "You know how you were ah... researching BDSM the other day"

Donny nodded, confused at what this had to do with anything.

"Why?" the question was simple but Donny didn't really want to answer it.

"Um" he began "I just... Nico said... And... It's embarrassing" Donny's face flushed again.

"Are you" Sander's eyes locked with Donny's "Dating someone?"

"N-o" Donny said slowly. Wishing he could play down the redness on his cheeks.

"Is there someone...?" Donny's face was completely red.

"Um... Kind of" Donny ripped himself from Sander's gaze and grasp.

The pain could be heard in Sander's voice as he asked his next question. Swallowing hard he said it "Who?"

He settled his arms in his lap nervously.

Donny played with the hem of his shirt and decidedly didn't answer Sander.

"Donny?"

"It's... um... Their name..." Donny wished he could just disappear.

"Do I know them?" Sander's hands took Donny's to stop him fidgeting.

"You could say that..."

"Well, then Who?" Sander's voice was almost drowned out by the thoughts running through Donny's head.

"You!" Donny hid his face in his pillow trying not to shed any tears. He couldn't be that weak could he?

There was science for a long time, then Donny felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Donny" started Sander

"I don't want to talk about it" Donny yelled into the pillow, but he voice was muffled by the fabric. He felt tears prick his eyes "Could you leave me alone?"

"No" Sander's voice was quiet "Donny, look at me"

Sonny shook his head.

"Please?"

Donny slowly turned back to Sander, tears now visible on his cheeks.

Sander's face was centimeters from his. Donny's heart was racing and he could feel the trickster's water even though they weren't toughing.

"Don't cry please" whispered Sander

Donny swallowed and tried to stop. Then he felt lips on his. He instinctively closed his eyes. He could feel Sander's water, such a lovely melody. The kiss was short, but it was Donny's first. And it was with the only person in the world he would ever want to kiss. It was Donny's first kiss and it had been the best possible.

"Sander?" Donny could still feel sander's lips even though the kiss was over.

"I want you too" Sander breathed "And don't call me a liar"

'B-but" Donny stuttered "Why Me?" He felt warm arms wrap around him. He settled into the embrace wanting to feel as much of Sander as he could "I mean, you could have anyone in either camp, so why would you want me, the dorky Disney princess who can't control their powers and has no friends. You don't deserve to have me. I'm not..."

"Stop that" Sander cut him off "I like you for everything you can't see. You have amazing potential as a fighter. But you don't need that. You have the most beautiful face, and you could stop anything by controlling all the animals in the area. If you ever did learn to use your powers you could be ever better than amazing. You are caring and compassionate and you never leave people who need you. I could take some lessons from you"

Donny didn't say anything

"Donny" sander squeezed the boy who had moved into his lap "Even if you don't believe you you are the most perfect person I've ever met. And no matter what happenes that won't change. So don't you try to tell me anything but"

Donny could feel Sander's breath on the back of his neck. The arms holding him and keeping him safe.

Donny didn't answer and Sander began to tighten his grip even more.

"I really mean it" Sander kissed the back of Donny's neck.

"I just can't believe it" Donny mumbled

"What's it going to take to convince you?" Sander felt Donny try to turn in his arms. He loosened then so that they were face to face. Snader tried to talk but he felt Donny's mouth on his own. So he turned his head to deepen the kiss.

This kiss was different to the first. Donny's lips were moving against Sander's when he felt sander's teeth nibbling on his bottom lip. Donny stopped for a second before he opened his mouth. Their tongues danced together for a little before Donny puled back.

"Sander" he began "What does this make us?"

"Well" Sander replied "What do you want us to be?" his face was serious. Not a trace of a smirk or playfulness i his eyes.

"Um" Donny bit his lips and blushed "Could I... Maybe be... your boyfriend?"

"Donny, I wouldn't rather anything in the world"

**A/N: So did you guys like it? Please R&R. It's pure fluff. I was going to maybe write some smut in a second chapter, If you want me to tell me. But you all have to go and check out Chasing Fireflies, which is linked at the beginning :) Because it's an awesome fanfic that worms it's way into your brain and gives you awesome fuzzy OTP feelings :) Also, I'm sorry for my slackness on my other fanfics, I'm currently on a different phase. I'm into Sander/Donny and Phan (which I will be posting a fic of next week)**

**Love you all!  
**

**-Athena Ari Hawthorne**

**P.S. Thank you to everyone who read this. And please review. I can't tell you how happy it makes me**


End file.
